"Team 6" Series
The Team 6 series is a animated series that follows several members of the Vanoss crew that become homeless after a prank that goes wrong, and supposedly try to earn money by attending Toobcon in order to create a hit viral video in order to win a cash prize to buy a new house. Cast * Vanoss, I AM WILDCAT, Terroriser, Daithi De Nogla, BasicallyIDoWrk, and H2O Delirious as themselves. * Sp00nerism: As himself (Outro voice, episode 1) * Kritical as the Mail Man (Episode 1) * SilentDroidd as himself (Episode 2) * LEGIQN as multiple voices (Episode 2-3) * BigJigglyPanda as himself (Cameo appearance in Episode 2) Episode 1: Released November 4th, 2017 Plot The episode begins at the Team 6 house, Vanoss starts the video by performing a prank on I AM WILDCAT by waking him up with an air horn. After the prank, each member starts performing wake up pranks on each other. * Waking BasicallyIDoWrk up by scaring him with chainsaws. * Replacing H2O Delirious's teddy bear with a live bear. * Throwing grenades into Terrorisers room. The pranking however goes wrong when Vanoss attempts a prank on Nogla, as he proceeds to crash a jet into their house, destroying it and leaving the group homeless. As WILDCAT and Terroriser complain, they are interrupted by the mailman, after mistakenly giving them a Diamond Play Button that was supposed to be for Team 10, he corrects his mistake by giving them a letter that asks YouTubers to make a hit viral video, that can be presented to businessmen to get their hands on a cash prize at Toobcon in Las Vegas. Terroriser however realizes that the contest is due the following day, and Delirious demands how can they make a viral video within 24 hours. Vanoss now relocates the crew into a tree house, where each member pitches ideas. Nogla and Delirious come up with very awful ideas, but decide to record a rap music video as an idea that is suggested by WILDCAT. They choose to record the rap video on the way to the airport, but the episode is left on a cliffhanger as the next flight to Vegas is on the last call. Episode 2: Released February 1st, 2018 Plot The episode starts out as a airport security guard goes insane over passengers mistakes. WILDCAT learns that the flight to Vegas has been delayed by a few hours as the pilot of the plane was eaten by a woman's emotional support alligator. As they land in Vegas, Vanoss tells the crew that he had spent the remainder of their savings on the all-inclusive passes for Toobcon, and jokingly warns that if they lose they are "pretty much homeless". At this time, their Uber arrives to collect them. Vanoss however notices that his bag has been stolen by a person who proceeds to flee in a car. He later warns Basically that their Toobcon badges are in the car. As they attempt to chase the car, they are forced to leave Basically and Nogla to wait for another Uber as they chase the car down to the casino. As they storm the casino, they learn that in Loss Vegas, items are gambled for, Vanoss chooses to gamble earphones from the flight that they took to Vegas. Meanwhile, Nogla and Basically argue over a quarter, believed to have been given to Nogla by his grandmother before she died. After using the quarter on a slot machine, they win the jackpot on the machine. Back in the room, the thief scores an ace high, causing Vanoss to lose his bag and the possessions. After Brian chews out Vanoss for costing them their possessions. The thief however gives them a second chance, but this time in a game of Russian Roulette, they however reclaim the bag as the revolver shoots the thief as he pulls the trigger at the start. Nogla and Basically attempt to cash in their jackpot on the slot machine, only to be horrified when they learn from the cashier that the jackpot they won was on the kids slot machine, rendering the money unusable. Vanoss meets back up with Basically and Nogla. Vanoss believes to have kept the thumb drive that contained the music video, only to learn that the thumb drive was stolen and replaced with a note regarding how to get the drive back. The episode ends on a cliffhanger. Episode 3: Released April 9th, 2018 The Episode starts out with Basically reading the ransom note, there are several tasks for them to complete before they can retrieve the thumb drive. * Sign autographs for three of their fans. * Shoot someone with a merch cannon * Take a shit in a urinal. * Crash a panel. * Crash a Toobcon party. * Crash the Toobcon website. * Complete the ice bucket challenge * Save someones life. * Start YouTube beef. * Vanoss must do the millyrock dance in his underwear and dab at the end. Vanoss refuses to do the dance, calling it humiliating, and also talking about his condition called "Dab elbow." He says that he risks his elbow locking up and being stuck in a dab pose forever if he does it. After Terroriser comforts and encourages him, he ends up doing the dab, only to be humiliated when they learn that it was part of their payback prank when he flew the jet into the house, but still says they have time to get the video presented. They present the video, but are mortified when they learn that a video called "Puppy pranks baby" wins instead. As Terroriser rants about how their life will work now, Vanoss resorts to having them play video games, only to have multiple fails when they attempt to record it, especially considering they have no power in the tree house, the video ends with Terroriser doing a JackSepticEye impression. Trivia * Team 6 is a parody of Team 10, lead by Jake Paul, additionally, Team 6 could also be a reference to SEAL Team Six, a U.S. Navy component. * Toobcon is a parody of Vidcon, it is also mentioning that Vidcon has never been hosted in Las Vegas, but Los Angeles instead. * Keemstar is parodied as Killer Steemcar, as for the "Drama Nation" that he calls by his subscribers, he refers to them as "Beef Nation" Category:Animations Category:Series Category:Videos Category:Animations by Pegbarians